


Children Of God

by Qzil



Series: SPN Rarepair Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gag prevents Lucifer from speaking, from using his silver tongue to defend himself, and the sigil-covered cuffs around his wrists and ankles prevent him from fleeing his vessel or burning his children out of their bodies. He is completely at their mercy, and they mean to make him pay for his plan to destroy his creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Of God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnrarepairbingo's 'cannibalism' square.

The sharp, metallic smell of blood fills the room as Ruby raises her blade again and brings it down into her god. Lucifer doesn’t scream, doesn’t even twitch, but Meg sees his eyes go wide as his vessel automatically sucks in a breath at the pain, the angel’s presence unable to override the body’s natural instincts. 

“Meg, hand me the saw, will you?” Ruby asks, holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers. Meg rolls her eyes and saunters to stand behind the other demon. 

“You don’t need the bonesaw,” she reminds her. “You’ve got hands.”

Ruby shoots her a sour look, but Meg wipes it off her face with a kiss. It’s chaste, more friendly than anything else, but it relaxes the other demon. Meg watches her continue to work, watches Ruby gently work the knife under Lucifer’s skin and peel it back. 

“He’s not so powerful now, is he?” Meg muses, tilting her head to the side as Ruby continues to remove the skin. There’s a wet sucking sound as she pulls it away, and Lucifer moans when Ruby begins to neatly cut through the strings of flesh still holding the two pieces together. Hot blood runs freely from the wounds and coats Ruby’s hands. 

Unable to stop herself, Meg bends over and gently laps at the wound. His grace-infused blood burns her mouth like hot peppers and sets her tongue boiling, but she keeps licking, anyway. It tastes sweet, like orange candy. It burns her throat and belly as it goes down, but warms it as well. 

Her god, her lying, scheming god, is completely at their mercy, and she loves every second of it. No other demon will ever be able to say that they drank the blood of their lord, no other demon will be able to say that they cut into his flesh and looked at his still-beating heart. 

The gag prevents Lucifer from speaking, from using his silver tongue to defend himself, and the sigil-covered cuffs around his wrists and ankles prevent him from fleeing his vessel or burning his children out of their bodies. He is completely at their mercy, and they mean to make him pay for his plan to destroy his creations. 

Ruby fists her hand in Meg’s hair and pulls it away from Lucifer’s body. Meg squeals loudly and glares, but Ruby only smiles and kisses her back, tongue pushing into Meg’s mouth to lick away Lucifer’s blood. Meg lets her, relaxing into the kiss, one hand braced on Lucifer’s open chest. The motion sends more blood streaming from his body. 

It had been difficult, at first, to accept the word of the other angels, of Crowley and the Winchesters. Meg still doesn’t trust the crossroads demon, and she knows that Ruby doesn’t, either. But, oddly enough, both of them trust Sam Winchester in small ways, and after Carthage, where Lucifer so casually threw away so many of his demons trying to raise Death, it is undeniable that he does not care for his children. 

Ruby finally releases Meg and bares her teeth in a smile. She offers Meg the knife, but Meg waves it away and swings herself up onto the table to straddle Lucifer’s thighs. She can see deep purple bruises on his face from where the Winchesters subdued him, and the bullet hole in his head is not quite healed, thanks to the sigil-covered cuffs tamping down his power. The ring of holy fire around them would prevent him from escaping even if he got free of the cuffs, and Meg is thankful for the ambience. It makes the whole scene feel more familiar, as if she is working on some nameless human soul back home. 

Shadows flicker over Lucifer’s face, illuminating the sores blooming on his host’s body. She knows that it won’t be long before he’s completely burnt it out, knows that she and Ruby don’t have as much time to play as they would like, so she sets right to work. Bracing her hands on Lucifer’s upper arm, she lowers her head to the exposed muscle of his chest and _bites._

He finally cries out, eyes flying open as he screeches, the sound only lightly muffled by the gag. Trapped in a human body, Meg is without her razor-sharp teeth or claws, but she learned a long time ago that even the weakest human can do a good amount of damage to another person if they set their mind to it. She wrenches her head from side to side, tearing at the tough flesh, and is finally rewarded when a large chunk breaks away with a sound somewhere between sucking and tearing. Lucifer’s eyes roll back in his head and she sees tears well in the corners of them. 

Ruby laughs as Meg chews and swallows. Dark-red strings of flesh dangle from her teeth and blood lines her mouth. Her skin burns from the content with Lucifer’s blood and she can even feel her teeth vibrating with pain. But it is a sweet pain, a triumphant pain, and Meg throws her head back with her eyes squeezed shut and basks in it as power flows into her veins and warmth spreads outward from her belly. 

“Try a bite,” Meg suggests. Ruby swings herself off of Lucifer’s body and crouches beside him on the table. It is barely large enough to hold the three of them, but it serves their purpose well enough, and Meg reminds herself to thank the Winchesters for donating it to this game. 

Ruby smiles, drops her knife, and climbs up onto the table to sit on Lucifer’s other side. She takes her time, gently probing his exposed chest with her fingers, driving them down into the muscle again and again and twisting them this way and that, laughing when their god once again cries out in pain. 

Ruby takes a smaller bite of flesh, and Meg watches as the other demon’s eyes go wide, first in pain and then in pleasure. Ruby immediately dives in to take another helping, and Meg shoots forward as well. 

The two of them tear at Lucifer like wild animals. They bury their faces in his flesh again and again, snarling at each other when their heads collide as they reach for the same spot. They slurp down flesh and gnaw around bones together, using their hands to clumsily rip away more skin as they eat more and more of him away. Their chewing slowly reveals his ribs and organs, until Ruby pulls her head away and reaches to forcibly move Meg as well. 

Meg’s skin burns from the blood streaking her arms and neck and face and chest, and she absentmindedly reaches down to smear it over her naked belly as well. It is easier to be naked, when one does these things, and neither of them have the same squeamishness about naked bodies that humans do. But Meg has to admit that Ruby looks divine with her pale skin streaked red and dark hair wild and tangled around her face. 

Meg puts her hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pulls her in for a kiss. It is messy and harsh, more teeth and tongue than anything else, and full of blood. Meg can taste Lucifer’s grace under the sharp, salty taste of blood in Ruby’s mouth, and it makes her moan into the kiss. Ruby’s hands come up to grasp Meg’s face, smearing more blood on her cheeks. 

Ruby moves as quickly as a snake. She pulls away, wraps her arms around Meg’s waist, and swings her around until she is on her back on top of Lucifer’s chest. Meg lets out a scream as grace-infused blood burns her skin, but it turns into a moan when Ruby roughly shoves two fingers into Meg’s body. 

Meg moans and writhes on top of Lucifer and reaches up to tug on Ruby’s hair. She’s rewarded by a clump of it attached to a good bit of scalp. It makes Ruby shriek like a teakettle above her and her fingers jerk between Meg’s legs. She glares down at Meg, eyes filled with black, and gropes around on the small table next to them and returns with a knife. 

Meg bares her teeth and lounges back against Lucifer’s body. She can feel his heart beating against her skin, can feel her body crushing it, and it makes her moan as Ruby flips the knife around and pushes the hilt inside of Meg. It isn’t as large as she would like, or as wide, but it is almost enough. Meg pushes her hips up to meet it, letting out small squeals when she feels the end of the blade pushing against her, opening small cuts on the delicate skin of her cunt. Ruby smiles, withdraws the knife, and flips it around again. 

Meg screams as Ruby pushes the blade deep inside of her. It shreds her insides and sends hot blood gushing from between her legs, and she has never felt anything so sweet in her life. She raises her arms high above her head and buries them in Lucifer’s sandy hair, ripping out clumps of it as she struggles for grip. Ruby snarls and plunges the knife in twice more before she throws it aside and buries her face between Meg’s legs to lap at the blood gushing from her. 

Meg writhes on the table and comes, panting, on Ruby’s tongue. When Ruby raises her head, there is more blood smeared around her mouth, dark-red in the firelight. It runs between her teeth and drips down her chin. 

“Want me to return the favor?” Meg asks once she has stopped trembling. Her chest still heaves, and her cunt throbs with pain and pleasure, and she can feel Lucifer’s heart beating hard. 

Ruby wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, more out of habit than the desire to be clean. 

“Maybe later. I’m hungry again,” Ruby says. Meg pushes herself up onto her elbows and rolls over, blood dripping sluggishly down the insides of her thighs. Lucifer’s body is a mess, with strings of meat hanging from his ribs and his organs crushed from Meg’s weight, but his heart still beats strongly. Godblood zings through her, warm and powerful and painful, and Meg hears her stomach growl. 

She and Ruby adjust themselves and dig in, using their hands to rip out different organs and bring them to their mouths. Lucifer screams as they tear at him, pulling out pieces of his liver and lungs and digging down to pull out his kidneys. The raw meat is tough to chew, and feels almost slimy going down, the organs having cooled after their exposure to the air. But Meg swallows the rich, fatty meal and moans in pleasure at the taste. They move around his ribs at first, carefully avoiding breaking the bones, leaving his heart caged. It still beats, fluttering faintly where it has fallen back against his exposed spine. 

They eat away at him, pulling out intestines and bits of stomach and tossing them onto the floor in a wet, pink heap. His intestines coil around each other, making a wet smacking sound as they hit the floor. Blood flies into the fire, making it hiss and flare up, casting more shadows. The room grows hot from both the flames and the flesh blood that smears across their skin and burns it until their arms and face and chests are covered in blisters that swell and pop and leak pus down into Lucifer’s open chest cavity. 

Soon, only his heart remains, connected to his body by flimsy strings of flesh and blood vessels. It sits under the cage of his ribs, impossibly clean, like a drawing in a medical textbook. Ruby winks at Meg, lowers her hands, and delicately snaps one of Lucifer’s ribs. 

Their god screams under them, thrashing on the table. Ruby makes small shushing noises and reaches for the rest of the bones on her side. Meg reaches for the ribs nearest her and snaps them as well. The sharp crack of bones breaking fills the room, each one followed by a shrill scream from Lucifer. Meg raises the broken rib to her mouth and sucks the marrow out. The broken ends of the bone cut into her lips, and the cuts burn as grace-soaked blood mixes with her own, but it only makes Meg sigh in contentment. When she raises her head, she sees Ruby doing the same across from her. 

Ruby drops the rib and reaches into Lucifer’s chest. She curls her fingers around his heart and squeezes slightly, laughing when Lucifer lets out a small moan of pain. Meg smiles and puts her fingers over Ruby’s. 

“On three?” she asks. Ruby nods and takes a deep breath. 

“One…two…three!” Ruby counts. She and Meg move their arms together; ripping Lucifer’s heart out of his chest and freeing it form the few strings of flesh still holding it inside of him. He gasps behind the gag and then goes still, blue eyes glazed over. 

Blood gushes from the heart as they squeeze it, running warm and burning down their arms. They lean forward and bite into it together, tearing at the tough flesh with blunt human teeth. Meg can still sense life inside of Lucifer, can still sense the angel squatting in the dead flesh, watching his children eat his heart. 

Ruby feeds Meg the final piece, holding it to her lips. Meg opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, closing her eyes and moaning when Ruby places it on her tongue. When Meg finishes, she turns to look down at Lucifer and gently runs her fingers over his cheeks. He feels cold, colder than usual, but she can still feel grace humming under his human skin. 

“I think we should finish him off,” Meg muses. “He’s too cold to really eat now.”

“I’m full, anyway,” Ruby says. She swings herself off the table and reaches for the angel blade Castiel has lent them for the occasion. “Through the throat?”

Meg snorts and helps Ruby back onto the table. “I’d rather shove it up his ass, but that wouldn’t do anything at this point. So, throat it is.”

Ruby stretches up on her knees and raises the angel blade high above her head. Meg follows her, putting her hands over Ruby’s. She kisses her quickly before they both turn to look into Lucifer’s glazed, empty eyes. 

Neither of them count or speak. Instead, they both plunge the blade downward into his neck. Light explodes from Lucifer’s neck as the blade easily cuts through flesh and fat and bone, severing his spine and ending his long, long life. 

Meg climbs off of the table, wincing when she steps on the cold pile of intestines. They squelch unpleasantly under her bare toes. She kicks them aside and walks to the edge of the ring of holy fire. 

“It’s done!” she calls. Ruby comes to stand next to her and takes her hand. The door on the other side of the room opens and Castiel steps in, waving his hand to extinguish the flames. Ruby hands the angel blade back over without complaint and smiles. Castiel shudders when he sees Lucifer’s empty form, but takes his angel blade. 

“I believe the conditions of our deal have been met,” he says evenly. Meg bares her teeth at him and he shudders again. “You, erm, have flesh stuck in your teeth.”

Meg absentmindedly uses her nails to pick at the strings of flesh caught between her teeth. Ruby tugs at her hand, and Meg allows the other demon to lead her toward the door, giving Castiel a wide berth. Meg tugs Ruby to a stop just before they move through the door to retrieve their clothes and head for a bar to have a night of celebrating before Hell tries to arrange the new regime. 

“Hey, thanks for letting us kill him,” Meg says. Castiel narrows his eyes at her. Meg winks and blows him a kiss, which makes him frown in disgust. 

“You’re so gross,” Ruby accuses. 

Meg laughs and licks some blood of Ruby’s cheek.  “But you love it. Let’s go shower and drink. Hell will still be there in the morning.”

“You wash my back, I’ll wash yours,” Ruby offers. Meg reaches down and strokes the tops of Ruby’s thighs. 

“I still owe you one. C’mon. I’ll eat you out in the shower. Maybe if we’re loud enough we can scar the Winchesters for life.”

Ruby smiles. “I’ll give it my best shot, anyway.”

Meg keeps their hands twined together as they leave the room, bellies full and blood singing in their veins, leaving Castiel to deal with the hallowed out corpse of his brother.


End file.
